Psychosis Nostalgia
by Samurai Bishie Queen
Summary: [SquallxSeifer] - Squall has a disturbing obsession with the school’s top basketball player, Seifer Almasy. However, a situation brings the two males together. And as Seifer begins to learn more about Squall, he learns not all is what it may seem. Ch3 up
1. The Heart Yearns

**SBQ: **I was heavily inspired by other authors and a song to write this story. What I tended to find, with Squall x Seifer stories is that Seifer tends to pine after Squall so I decided that I'll try to attempt it, the other way around. I failed as you'll see later.

**Squall: **It won't work! No one will read your story. I mean nobody would believe that, not even I. Me… pining for him.

**Seifer: **Hugs the Queen Thank you Queenie!

* * *

**Rating:** PG-13 (for **NOW**)

**Summary:** High School fic. Has a theme of obsession from our favourite broody teenager Squall.

**NOTE:** I think it's pretty much the same as other high school stories except Angry Angel's "Whispered Screams". In my opinion the **best** story around so **read it** if you haven't

**Main pairing:** Eventual Squall x Seifer. So if you **DON'T** like boy x boy love, then don't bother reading anymore. I don't want stupid reviews about this story being a **Yaoi or Shonen-ai.** I warned you.

* * *

**Psychosis Nostalgia**

****

'_That sun kissed skin, that golden mane and those dreamy eyes, the colour of an emerald,' _the neurotic mind of the seventeen year old couldn't impede the feelings he had towards the object of his affections.

It had never meant to get this serious but soon that minuscule, inkling of feelings grew and grew into a compulsive obsession that the youth could no longer control. It all began with a simple photograph. He had been assigned by the school paper, two and half years ago to take a picture of the rising star of the basketball team. Innocently, he accepted, unaware that the whole course of his life would change, due to that fateful encounter with the blonde Adonis.

Now he wasn't capable of ceasing his need to take pictures of him. It sickened him inside, as to having an unhealthy fascination with another male but as time passed, he learnt more about the blonde and the more he learnt, the more he fell in love with him.

"Squall," a voice cried out. "Are you there?" An arm passed through his vision causing him to come out of his trance.

"Huh?" A hazy reply was received, his eyes twitching instantly. "I'm sorry, Zell."

"Did you even listen to a word I just said?" Anger and annoyance was clearly hinted in his tone.

"Yeah," His ice-blue eyes attempted to prove his innocence but were obviously seen as false.

"Then, what did I just say?" his left eyebrow cocked upwards awaiting a reply.

Sometimes Squall could really dislike Zell. The blonde had his annoying attributes like everyone else but somehow his attributes were slightly more obvious. He hadn't the heart to tell his best-friend that he detested that horrific tattoo that was referred to as an "Artistic Statement". It lay on the left side of his face. When he was asked on his opinion regarding the tattoo, his reply was a simple "Interesting." Therefore he let there be no indication that he loathed or admired his friend's "Artistic Statement." He didn't like to lie to Zell so he'd simply try and give the most neutral replies.

'_He normally talks about martial arts, basketball and occasionally girls and since we're just started school. My best bet would be…" _

"Basketball," was his reply after a moment of hesitation.

"My bad, you were listening," Zell chuckled. "It just looked like you zoned out…"

"Hey, is that you Squall?" A new sultry voice interrupted their conversation.

His attention turned to Rinoa Heartily, the supposed "babe" of the school. He never personally saw much in her, nor was he fond of her. He could however see why the rest of the male population would be interested in her. Nice tiny frame, big puppy dog eyes, kissable pink lips, silky dark brown hair and of course, big breasts.

'_What does she want?' _

"Yeah, who else do you expect it to be, the tooth fairy?" Sarcastic as always, something's would never change.

Rinoa brushed it of with a girly giggle. "You look so different…really, really good. I'm surprised I didn't notice you earlier."

Before Squall could retaliate, Zell butted into the conversation fully aware that his best-friend was ready to respond back with a cynical remark. "Sorry to take Squall away from this, riveting conservation but we've to go and sign up for the clubs before all the spaces get taken."

"Oh yeah," Rinoa smiled with utter happiness. "I'm going to head the cheerleading club. I can set you up with any girl you like, Zell."

"Thanks Rinoa, how nice of you?" He smiled falsely as he noticed the cold stare he was receiving from Squall. "But we really need to get going, so we'll see you around." The spiky haired blonde's hand latched onto the other males arm and dragged him away from a potential danger zone.

"See you guys," she waved in flirty manner.

Once the boys were out the girl's audible range, Squall let his anger be known. "Why did you do that? You know she had it coming. She's being tormenting me for years."

"She's hot and she's coming onto you," Zell was now trying to make Squall sound like the insane one, which in a matter of speaking he was…, towards a certain green eyed god.

No one knew of Squall's obsession towards the golden haired male with the sparkling green eyes. Squall had clippings of his hair and even toe and finger nails. With all the junk that he had collected from his muse, he practically had a shrine.

"So," he swept back the chocolate bangs which where in front of his eyes, with his left hand.

"Well, I got to agree with her…you got hot over the summer," Zell finally remarked on the blue-eyed youth's transformational appearance. They continued to walk on to their proceeding destination.

Squall felt that his physical appearance had changed mainly because he didn't have to wear his corrections lenses anymore and his braces had finally come out but other that there wasn't any dramatic changes. Maybe he had been working out a little more than usual but that only to coincide with the man he was in love with, workout regime. His hair was a little longer, so if he really thought about it, his change was little dramatic even if wasn't going to say it.

"I couldn't help it," Squall shrugged it off with is shoulders. His thoughts proceeded back to his short glimpse of the man who had tormented his heart. In Squall's opinion the Greek God Apollo should be wary of Squall's infatuation. He was perfect just as if some Renaissance sculptor had crafted the perfect human male.

"Squall…We're going to be late for the sign-ups?" the ditzy blonde protested due to his lack of patience. He ran up ahead as they approached the gym, the location where they had to sign up for the clubs they wished to participate in.

'_Why can't you leave me in peace so I can muse about…' _His thoughts were interrupted by a recognisable thud. A basketball bounced right in front of his ice-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," an approaching voice called out.

'_It's him, what do I do? Don't panic! You can do this,' _The brunette mentally told himself.

"Seifer," the reproaching blonde with the hideous tattoo yelled. "You and basketball."

A soft chuckle collapsed from his moist pink lips, those lips he had dreamt about touching every night since his eyes bestowed upon his Apollo, the youth that tormented and haunted his insides, Seifer Almasy.

"It was Raijin's fault, you know him and balls are something that don't go together," Seifer snickered at the wit of tongue. His lips curved so smoothly.

"You signing up," Zell questioned the other blonde's presence. Squall meanwhile tried his hardest to regain his composure. He had always dreamt of having a romantic chance meeting with Seifer. He knew Seifer would not recognise him from the time of the photographs, if anything he was sure that Seifer didn't even notice him.

"Yep," he replied in short. "Man, the team is going to bad this year, we've got some real crap players signing up."

"What? You're kidding?" Zell stuttered in disbelief.

'_This is one of the times, I really can dislike Zell,' _the brunette brooded to himself. There was twang of jealously as he watched the blondes' interaction with each other. Squall could barely speak to Seifer and his best-friend was all buddy-buddy with him.

"I wish I was," his green eyes showed his seriousness regarding the matter. "Half the decent players left last year and the rest got caught up in that scandal. I never knew what it was all about. Coach is all hush about it"

"Squall, you got join up now," Zell's pleading eyes turned to the neglected male.

'_Stupid Zell,' _Squall fumed within. _'Now you remember my existence, when you need me. Great, Seifer's here at a time like this.''_

"Huh? What?" Seifer expressed his confusion as he turned to the direction that Zell had focused his attention too.

"No," the simple word escaped the brunette's lips, he could feel those green eyes on him, those eyes which he usually found himself lost in. His quickly averted his gaze to Zell, making certain that his eyes did not make contact with those green ones.

"Come on, Squall, you're a natural," the quirky blonde pleaded.

"You know, how I feel about basketball," his eyes became cold as his teeth gritted together. _'Just drop it. Seifer's here. I don't want him to know.'_

"It's in your genes," Zell blurted without a thought of the consequences, his hands then quickly covered his mouth as he realised at what he'd just done.

"Shut up," Squall shot back instantly. "I'm going to join the art club and photography clubs, clubs that I'm actually interested in."

'_Great Seifer must think I'm a right girl, I'm so going to kill Zell,' _Squall decided it was best if he quickly fled or walk away in his case from the scene but before he could escape, that voice enraptured him and he responded by looking straight into those eyes.

"Can you play?" his green eyes were fluttering as if he was trying to break himself from a deep thought. His eyes never did that. His voice was smooth and soft.

"Just a little," Squall answered a little too modestly. Squall was great player and he knew it, it was only natural he'd receive the talent that had been bestowed onto his father before him.

Zell let out noise that indicated that Squall was being a little to humble about his talent. Seifer ignored Zell and continued to stare on at Squall as if he was something unique _or maybe familiar_. "I've never seen you around, how come?"

The brunette was surprised by the sudden turn in conversation; Seifer Almasy was actually talking to him. "I don't know." _'Maybe because ever time your around, I hide. I'm surprised you haven't noticed me stalking you.'_

"It's just I would have…" Seifer started but then decided not to bother to finish his sentence. "Why don't you want to play?"

"I just don't want to," he answered blandly, he was in no mood for this. _'I hate you, Zell.' _His mind was only focused on how he was coming across to Seifer.

"Your dad's a famous basketball player, isn't he?" Seifer conjugated from what Zell had earlier leaked. The brunette gave no reply so Seifer took his answer as a "yes".

"Who is he?" Seifer asked, expecting an answer of a modest basketball player.

"Nobody big," he replied. "Look, I'm sorry but I've got to sign up for my clubs."

"Squall, your dad is nobody small, for Eden's sake it's Laguna Loire," Zell opened his big mouth again and he knew later Squall was going to make him pay for it. "Sorry."

"Laguna Loire," the green eyed boy gasped in shock. "He's my favourite player. His son has been at my school and I didn't even notice. Why didn't you tell me Zell?"

"Look, don't make a big deal about it, okay," Squall got in before Zell could; he looked around hoping nobody heard the outburst. "I don't want anybody to know."

"Yeah, I totally understand," his smile was unable to fade. "I hear that you guys have got your own basketball court in your house."

"Well, dad likes to practice," Squall simply responded as if it was no big thing. _'This isn't how I wanted to be introduced to him. Man, I'm so going to kill Zell. He probably things I'm a rich kid who whines all the time. He's only interested in me because of Dad. This isn't how…' _"Look, I've to goand sign-up."

He was desperate to get away from this scene. He'd finally gotten Seifer's attention but not in the way he hoped. He wanted Seifer to have one look at him and fall in love with him the way he had, now all Seifer was interested in was his basketball heritage. Squall walked away casually, making sure he gave Zell his coldest death stare, as he walked past.

Seifer watched the young male with chocolate bangs walk off. He had the nicest eyes he had ever seen and the most familiar. He didn't know why but he felt a strong attachment to the male as if he'd seen him somewhere before.

"Zell," Seifer murmured, mesmerised by the brunette. The shock was still pulsating within him. _'Laguna Loire of the Balamb T-Rexaurs. Wow!'_

"What?" the panicked blonde asked as he thought about the major yelling he was going to receive from Squall later on.

"I want you tell me everything you know about him," his voice was strange. It was confident yet dreamy.

"Why?" the spiky haired one asked confused; something that wasn't rare to him.

"Because, I'm going to make Squall join the team, no matter what," Seifer replied, his eyes gleaming with confidence at his newly self appointed task.

* * *

**SBQ:** What do you think? Do tell! If you don't like, tell me in a diplomatic way, **please** because if you review in stupid way I'll just reply back in a stupid one. Sorry about any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I'm British so that may explain some differences in spelling. Please be nice since it is my first Squall x Seifer fic and I'm a pretty new author.

**Squall:** It's weird I'm not that disgustingly obsessed with Seifer like you said I would be.

**SBQ:** Snickers Hehe! Wait till you read later on in the story. That's far more disturbing. Everyone will know how weird you are. By the way, it may appear that Seifer is interested in Squall in that way but later on you'll find out because Seifer won't get interested in that way, for a while.

You guys should hear my two year old sister say "Squall" by the way. It's so cute, she says "Quall".

**Squall: **Queenie, stop giving the plot away.

**Seifer:** Hugs Queenie I'm so happy. Finally a story about Squall longing for me!

**Gippal:** You're turning to the perverted side like me, Seifer.

**Seifer & Gippal:** Dancing happily

**Baralai: **Sorry about their behaviour.


	2. Capitulate

**SBQ: **Sorry for the delay, my _stupid_ brothers having been taking up my time. Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I've made comments to the reviews in _my bio_ because I've heard that this website deletes accounts if you answer back to reviewers.

**Squall: **_(Shocked) _I'm so pathetic in this story. _(Reads over the chapter and winces)_

**Seifer: **I know, isn't it great! _(Hugs Squall) _

* * *

**Capitulate**

'_Seifer,' _a soft sigh escaped from that chocolate haired male's delicate pink lips. His eyes transfixed upon a photo of Seifer shirtless. The blonde's body was beautifully bronzed and magnificently toned. His abs was a work of art, so skilfully crafted onto that lustrous form. Squall licked his lips as he turned the page, of one of his many Seifer scrapbooks; the soft satin sheets of his bed cushioned his every movement. The scrapbooks contained thousands upon thousands of photos of Seifer doing regular activities such riding on a bike or playing basketball to inmate activities. Those types of activities included Seifer showering and even being intimate with his then girlfriend Tifa Heartily.

He hatred that girl with a sturdy passion, she wasn't good enough for _him_ in Squall's opinion. Tifa and Rinoa Heartily: the most annoying pair of sisters ever to walk the planet. Seifer had recently broken up with Tifa due to the geographical strains that would have present in their relationship, if they had wished to continue it. The blonde thought it was for the best, if the two were to go their separate ways. There was no point in his view to continue a relationship that wouldn't last. It was for best that Tifa parted for university as Seifer's friend. He watched a heartbroken Seifer from afar, the blonde refused to do anything for a couple of days all because of that _stupid bitch._

Even though Squall knew that it was a decision made by both parties, he couldn't help, but to blame Tifa. He hated seeing that pained expression across Seifer's face, a pout truly didn't suit him. He honestly felt like going up to the male and saying _'Turn that frown upside down.' _But of course, Squall couldn't comply, a whole working sentence in the presence of Seifer, well a sentence with any meaning to it anyway.

What he didn't understand was how all of sudden his best friend, Zell had managed to become such close friends with Seifer, the man of his dreams. He knew that Zell and Seifer were on the basketball team together but he didn't think that they were much closer than that.

Squall sat up from his bed abruptly as his thoughts continued to unravel. He slammed the scrapbook shut. Images flew into his mind of Zell and Seifer sharing a shower together after a game of basketball; suddenly he shook his head furiously for even thinking that way. Zell, was straight and loved the company of women, he didn't know why his mind allowed him to think on those lines.

Jealously; it reared its ugly head again. The brunette couldn't control the emotions that lay deep within him. It scared him to a degree that he felt animosity towards himself. It truly disgusted him that he could; love, lust and loathe Seifer all in a space of a few minutes.

Squall picked up his private remote control and pressed a sequence of buttons, this caused one of his bookshelves to spin around, revealing another book shelf, his Seifer book shelf. He carefully placed the book into its rightful place and returned his bookshelf to its correct position. His room had a lot of secret components like that. Being Laguna Loire's son did have its perks.

Squall just wanted to go to sleep now, even if it was the afternoon. He wanted to dream those sweet dreams he often had about that beautiful blonde but unfortunately for him that wouldn't be happening today.

"Squall," a voice cried out from the intercom system. The intercom was essential in Squall's home as sounds from one side of the house couldn't be heard in another due to the house being enormous.

A grunt escaped his lips as he walked over to the intercom and pressed the button to communicate back. "What is it, mom?"

"Sweetie, Zell's come over and it seems he has a friend with him," she replied in her usual sweet motherly manner. "I sent them to your living room."

'_He hasn't…' _Those were the first thoughts that came into the young man's head. "Thanks. I'll be right down," he voiced back into the intercom. _'Seifer…'_

Seifer stared on with awe at his surroundings; his initial thought was '_this guy's got it made.' _The elaborate environment had him speechless. His mouth just held in a position that was slightly ajar. Part of him felt like he was in a museum; in the ideology that he was not allowed to touch anything. To top it all off, he had found out from Zell that he was in Squall's personal living room. Squall's family had seven living rooms and the living room they had been standing in was only a small section of the area of the house that had been assigned to Squall.

'_Man, there was me bragging about my place,' _his left eyebrow rose instinctually, when it felt the footsteps of a new presence emerging.

"Squall," Zell cried trying to hide all his discomfort due to the whole situation he had dug himself into.

"Hey Zell," his greeting was casual. "Mom mentioned you brought someone with you." He stared at Seifer.

"You mean that hot brunette back there, was your mom," Seifer choked at the new revelation.

"Pardon?" Squall questioned baffled by Seifer's words.

"Wait till you see his sister," Zell jeered in; until he realised that he had opened his big mouth again.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Squall blurted angrily as he was unable to cope with anymore nonsense from Zell, he rolled his eyes in the process. At that moment, he couldn't care less of Seifer's opinion of him or so he thought.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing," Seifer answered slowly. "Is your dad around?"

Squall could barely keep it together but one look into Seifer's eyes and Squall melted. Those eyes were so childlike and full of wonder and that Squall didn't have the heart to refute. He had yet again been sucked into the world that revolved its entire existence on Seifer Almasy.

"Dad's out," he simply replied.

"Oh yeah, he's got that game against the Timber Owl's," Seifer remembered. "Your dad is one of the oldest players out there and yet he still plays like he did 20 years ago. Kiros Seagill was a great player in his day but he can't quite cut it like your dad."

"Uncle Kiros is still better than some of the crap that they let on the court and it's hardly fair to say that since his knee injury prohibits him from playing to his maximum potential." Squall informed the blonde.

"Kiros Seagill has a knee injury!" Seifer blurted out. "You got to be kidding me; if he had an injury, the media would have exposed it."

Squall couldn't help but smile at Seifer's naivety. "You may know how to play basketball but you obviously oblivious to the way that the industry works and besides uncle Kiros wouldn't lie to me. Not to mention, that he's been less secretive about it, as of lately."

"Wait a minute, you call him Uncle Kiros?" Seifer questioned. Meanwhile Zell was mumbling softly in the background.

"Yeah, he makes me call him that," Squall sighed. "In fact most of dad's team mates make me call them 'Uncle.'"

Seifer's jaw almost hit the floor with that statement but he was here for business and he wasn't about to get sidetracked by the glamour of Squall's life. Zell had informed him on the basics of Squall but the rest of the information, Zell had been reluctant to talk about. Maybe because the big mouthed blonde had mouthed of something Squall didn't want to share. The quirky little blonde had told him _"the best way to know Squall is to get to know him yourself." _

In the back of Seifer's mind, he couldn't help but feel Squall had always been around him, his presence seemed so familiar and… comfortable. The other part of him was shocked that he hadn't noticed him before. The brunette would have fitted in with his posse perfectly. The blue eyed boy would have no problem picking up chicks and if he could play basketball, then even better they had common interests.

"So Squall, would you mind showing me your court?" Seifer asked hesitantly realising he was treading dangerous grounds.

The other boy frowned and looked at Zell, whose attention was solely on staring at the statue of a tiger that Squall had brought recently. "The outdoor one or the one indoor one?"

* * *

Seifer was now standing in Squall's personal basketball court. He had a mixture of feelings from admiration to jealously. Squall had the life Seifer would dream about every night. 

Squall watched on at Seifer's childlike state as he absorbed in his surroundings. This was second time today he had seen Seifer like that. The first time he saw that expression today, he was sure Seifer hadn't noticed his presence. That expression was rare to Seifer's face. Squall desperately wanted his camera at that moment so he could capture that appearance. A soft smile tugged on the brunette's face but once he realised that Zell was gazing at him, he reformed to his old posture of discontent.

Seifer then looked at the walls to find pictures and photos of Squall's father, Laguna spread across them. There were pictures of Laguna playing basketball, to him collecting trophies but the picture that stood out to him the most was a photo of Laguna and what looked like a toddler, Squall.

Squall looked so adorable in that picture. The innocence and curiosity in those ice-blue eyes shone through the photo. Laguna was behind Squall, appearing to teach Squall how to shoot the ball into the basket. Squall was just clutching the ball tightly and his smile shone through like the sun.

Squall noticed. "Dad wanted to me to follow in his footsteps."

"Must be hard," Seifer sighed. Part of him seemed to understand there and then, the reluctance Squall had in joining the team. He turned around to see the confusion portrayed on Squall's face. "Following in your dad's footsteps, I mean. The pressure must be immense."

Squall couldn't reply but Seifer noticed the hidden frown beneath the façade. "Zell, do you mind if me and Squall have a private conversation."

"No, I don't mind," Zell quickly answered. If anything Zell was desperate to get out of his surroundings, the environment strangely made him feel weird as if he didn't belong there.

"Squall, I'm just going to go and shoot some hoops in the outdoor court," Zell informed the brunette.

"Knock yourself out.'

The room became silent as Zell left. Seifer's eye twitched for a moment, it was a normal expression that Squall had observed was generally used when Seifer was deliberating on what to say. Squall could not help but to look at Seifer's chest. The blonde was wearing a white T-shirt that clung to body revealing his abs and the other perfections of his form. Squall couldn't help but to scratch the back of his neck, a horrific habit he had picked up from his father in positions of anxiety, except Squall wasn't nervous, he was in a state of lust. He bit his bottom lip softly.

"I don't know why, Squall, even though I haven't seen you play, something inside of me is screaming that you're an amazing player," Seifer broke the silence.

"Maybe your instincts are wrong," Squall quickly retorted. _'How am I ever going to get through a whole conversation with Seifer without some backup? Great, for once I need Zell and he bails on me.'_

"No, I don't think so. Your behaviour right now is proving that."

"You don't know anything." Squall whispered.

"I know that you love basketball as much as I love it… but you're scared," the blonde spoke softly yet clearly; making sure that he let Squall know that he had heard his comment.

'_Seifer's not exactly a brain, if anything his last report card is revealing he needs some sort of extra tutoring but his psychoanalysis of me has been pretty spot on,' _Squall mentally panicked, the lust was withdrawing from within him and turning into nervousness.

"You're scared because of your dad," Seifer started.

"Let's not talk about it," Squall interrupted.

"Okay," Seifer raised his hands in defeat. "Look, if you join, I'll make sure your dad doesn't find out, okay."

"What's in it for me?" Squall asked. "If my dad finds out, it'll be like torture and I don't like lying to my dad about stuff."

"Okay to compensate for that, I'll join one of those clubs you seem to be thrilled about." Seifer smirked. "That way, if worst comes to worse then at least I suffer along with you. What do you say?"

"There's still the possibility, I'm not as good as you presume," Squall brought alight Seifer's worst case scenario.

"I don't think I'm wrong, in this case," The blonde's confidence in the brunette was extremely high and with that in Squall's mind how could he refuse.

"We've got a deal," Squall sighed showing a lack of enthusiasm on the outside but in the inside he was overjoyed with happiness. Happiness because he would be able to be close to Seifer and this stage in his life he knew that was closest he'd probably ever get to the blonde.

* * *

**SBQ: **Questions that have been raised in reviews will be answered in due time. Squall will start to reveal himself in due time. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. My twin brother is stupid and my other siblings who are much smarter didn't have the time to read over it. I know I shouldn't blame others but myself but siblings are different. 

**Seifer: **_(Thinking about Squall in a basket ball uniform)_

**SBQ: **_(Joins him in his thinking)_

**Squall: **Perverts.


	3. Reflex

**SBQ: **You can find replies to the reviews of Chapter 2 in my bio. Sorry about the long wait. It's just that I've had so many coursework's to hand in.

**Squall: **_(Still moaning) _I'm so….

**Seifer:** Sexy.

**Squall:** Yeah…but I was going to say _weird._

* * *

**Reflex**

His mind was continuously pondering on how he had managed to get himself into the position. His jaw was tightly locked, while his eyes focused in on his environment. The habitant was familiar to him except for the lack of privacy, of course. He was privileged to have his own indoor court at home. However, this court felt strange to him. It had a distinct smell of polished wood mixed with human sweat. Squeaks from the trainer's of the players currently residing on the court, could be heard echoing throughout the court.

Memories flooded back into the young brunettes mind. There was mixture of good and bad memories but strangely at that present time, it seemed that the good ones were prevailing over the bad ones. There was one particular memory that was more distinct than any other.

"_Daddy, will I able be to fly like you one day?" a three-year-old Squall asked. The innocent curiosity sparkled through his lucid blue eyes._

_Laguna couldn't help but to let out a little chuckle. "Your unbelievably adorable, Squall. Do you know that?" The older brunette then ran his right hand through the silky locks of his son. _

_Laguna was wearing his sky blue basketball uniform with white rims on the sides and the number '1' imprinted on the front and back of the vest. The word "LOIRE" was written on the back and the words "Balamb T-Rexaurs" written on the front with a picture of T-Rexaur in the centre of those words._

_Squall happened to wearing the same outfit except "LEONHEART-LOIRE" was written on the back and instead of the number "1" imprinted on the vest, the number "2" was there._

"_I know. Mommy always tells me that," Squall's big eyes drooped down to the ground for a moment and then they suddenly were boldly looking into Laguna's eyes. "You didn't answer my question!"_

"_Squall, no one can fly," Laguna tried to inform his son until he noticed the little brunette's eyes start to water up at his answer. "Oh, Squally," he sighed as he knelt down towards him._

"_I'm going to fly," Squall rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the downpour of tears that emerged._

"_I'm sure you will," Laguna smiled. He then planted a soft kiss on the little boy's forehead. "Forget what daddy said. Daddy's a big dog with a little brain."_

_Those words seemed to comfort the child, as a devilish smile appeared on his lips. "You smell like one too." This caused the younger brunette to fall into a fit of giggles._

"_What?" Laguna exclaimed at this statement._

"_Mommy says you do," Squall continued to giggle as he glanced over at his mother who was seated on the stalls smiling._

"_She did?" Laguna raised his left eyebrow wickedly in Raine's direction. Squall nodded immediately. "Well, I do work out everyday so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." _

_Laguna then realised his son had no idea what he was talking about as the little brunette expressed a confused look. He then picked up one the basketballs that were spread across the floor. "I know, Squally; let's play, throwing the ball into that hoop up there."_

_Squall instantly looked up to the whereabouts of the hoop and responded with a gasp. His dad was always trying to get him to throw the ball into the hoop, that hoop was so high up._

"_Daddy, we always play that game and when we do play it, I can never get the ball to go into the hoop."_

"_But Squall the more you play the more likely you'll get it in there." Laguna told him as he handed the smaller basketball over to his son._

_Squall's facial expression showed signs of nervousness and his palms were sweating uncontrollably. His bottom lip quivered slightly as he took the ball from his father's hands. _

"_Watch daddy, Squall," Laguna instructed his son. He then gave an example as he picked another ball from the sides, which was bigger than the one Squall had. With simplicity, Laguna stretched his arms out foreword in perfect union whist raising his feet with his toes and threw the ball beautifully into the hole. The motion was exquisite and on the mark that no matter how many times Squall had seen this motion, his mouth would gape in amazement._

"_Easy as that," Laguna stated as he ushered his son to do the same. Squall replied with a frown but still proceeded to his spot. He turned his head around to look at his father who was giving him a reassuring look. "Just relax, Squall."_

_Squall's knees started to tremble and when Laguna noticed this, he realised he had to intervene. "Look baby, don't worry about it. It's not the end of the world, okay."_

_The little boy nodded and smiled. Squall took a deep breath and closed his eye for a moment and with that, Squall threw the ball into the air. The motion was off the mark and the ball hit the right side of the net._

_Squall stomped his little feet repeatedly on the spot and pouted. "I don't like this game."_

"_Oh," The older brunette winced. "You forced that, Squally."_

"_Huh?" the confused little boy scratched his head misplacing strands of his silky hair._

"_You tried too hard, it's got to come out naturally, like a reflex," Laguna tried to explain._

"_Na..Natrilly" Squall mispronounced the word "Naturally", as his father handed him another small basketball. "Okay."_

_The little brunette took in another deep breath and in the process he lifted himself up with his toes and stretched his arms out foreword and in one quick motion; the ball was out of hands. It sailed through the air and came down straight through the hoop with out touching any of the sides._

_The little boy's eyes lit up dramatically as he turned to face his father who was already behind him, ready to scoop the boy into his arms. "I did it, daddy. Did you see? You saw, right? Wow!"_

"_Yes I saw," Laguna laughed as he raised his son to his face and planted a soft kiss on his son's left cheek. "Did you see that Raine? Our son's going to be just like his old man." With that Laguna twirled his son around in the air, as the little boy giggled away. "Squall, I really do believe that you're going to fly some day. I've got no doubt about it."_

"Squall….Squall…" A voice spoke with a hint of concern. The chocolate haired youth raised his ice-blue eyes only to meet up with the intoxicating electric green eyes of Seifer Almasy. "Hey, where did you go?"

Squall just replied with a simple murmur. He didn't know why, but he knew he could have a conversation with Seifer that was if the two of them were on their own or if they were ignoring Zell's presence. But with the rest of the team there, who were eying him as they continued practising; he couldn't get out an audible sentence.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys, you already know Zell so that's a plus," the golden haired youth waved his hand for him to follow him as he started to walk towards the court. Squall held his legs strictly on the spot, he could feel Zell's eye on him. Seifer turned around to find that Squall was not following him. "What's wrong?"

Seifer then noticed the tense structure of Squall's body, the blonde didn't understand as he swore he saw the brunette smiling earlier. "Umm…I'll let you hit the bench for a bit." Squall simply nodded and headed for the bench. Meanwhile Seifer went and had a word with the coach. The coach was tall and slightly chubby. He wore a white wife-beater and green army trousers with big brown boots and to finish of that look he had blue bandana wrapped around his head. Seifer than ran back to him.

"Coach Zabac said it's cool for you to hit the bench for a while but he says you've got to play today, eventually," the blonde told him. "I've got a lot of hope in you Squall."

Squall responded with a simple nod as he gaze went straight down to the floor. The blonde knitted his eyebrows at this response; something inside of Seifer indicated to him that there was something wrong with Squall. The brunette was withdrawing from him so rapidly when he had just felt that there was a connection between the two. Seifer believed that the two has a lot in common but right now, he felt very mistaken.

"I'll see you later on the court, right?" Seifer preceded the question with great caution. This time around, the brunette didn't make one sound. "I'll take that as a yes."

The tall green-eyed youth left Squall with great hesitation and made his way to the centre of the court.

* * *

The longhaired brunette eyed Seifer strangely. That smirk was cognisant to practically everyone on that court. "The Cowboy" as he was called was ready to pounce on the blonde but as usual he was making his move with his trademark style that nobody understood. 

"Almasy, what is it with you and little lost puppies?" the cowboy grinned as they ran around the court together whilst the boys desperately strived to dunk the ball in their opposing hoops.

Coach Zabac or "Ward" as he liked to be known was renowned for his unorthodox approach in coaching. He liked the idea of his team practising one on one with each other, which presently Seifer and "the Cowboy" were engaging in.

"What's with you and that ridiculous hat, _Irvine_?" Seifer retorted as he emphasised the others name.

A disproving grunt was his response. "Your so called "wonder boy" hasn't even left the bench."

"He's just a little…shy," Seifer defended as he locked eyes with Zell who had been running back and forth off the court trying to coax Squall into actually joining in. He knew his answer was feeble one but he didn't know the real reason why Squall was refusing to play.

"You're just like the rest of your family, Almasy," Irvine grinned wickedly. "A bunch of wash ups."

The blonde's jaw was locked tightly, he knew if he retaliated it would just lead into another fist fight between Irvine and him and he couldn't risk that, at that moment especially with the team being in such a fragile state.

Irvine laughed in triumph. He had never gotten over the fact that Seifer was chosen to be the captain of the basketball team at not him. He had felt a great injustice had been served upon him. He never really dwelled into the reasons why Seifer was chosen rather than him because if he did he would have realised that Seifer was the better man.

The blonde was in a different league compared to "The Cowboy." His basketball skills were supreme; he had the right leadership qualities and he most of all, the blonde always put 100 into the game.

It was hard for the blonde to restrain himself from punching the living daylights out the longhaired brunette but somehow Seifer endured it. But then something happened.

A ball with tremendous speed came out of nowhere and hit Irvine in the stomach causing the longhaired brunette to cave onto the ground.

"Let's see what you're made of 'Cowboy,'" the voice was filled with so much rage, it was disturbing.

"Squall," Seifer whispered in shock. The brunette was different from all those previous times he had seen him. His eyes were cold and his lips were held in a wicked position.

Irvine choked and coughed rampantly as Seifer stood back surprised by Squall's sudden outburst of confidence and the fact Coach Ward wasn't doing anything to stop this.

"You're a waste of my breath," Irvine spat back.

"Didn't realise that I winded you," Squall replied with that malicious smile planted upon his face. "Come on. Don't keep me hanging." He then picked up the ball that caused Irvine so much grief and passed it to the taller brunette who had quickly recovered.

"Squall," Seifer cried out but Squall refused to hear his voice.

"You'll wish you were never born, short stuff," the longhaired brunette started to dribble the ball with a new air of confidence. It was good to have confidence but Irvine relished in it a little too much that he appeared rather narcissistic.

Irvine started to move with the ball dribbling, his attempts to show off, weren't impressing Squall, if anything they were just fuelling his anger.

"You'll regret this, shorty," Irvine smirked as he moved foreword ready to make his attack on the hoop.

"You are all talk, Cowboy. Let's cut a long story, short," With that Squall charged forward towards the boy and swiftly retrieved the ball from Irvine with no problem.

"You got lucky," Irvine said. "But there's no chance you'll get past me." He positioned himself in defence. Seifer watched on, his eyes glued to Squall as if he the brunette would disappear in that second.

Squall continued with his eerie smile, he then saw Zell in the left corner of his eye who was smiling right along with him. Zell was the only person who knew about his basketball talents and that strange bond that they had came alight. His eyes then briefly fell onto Seifer whose expression was unreadable to him.

'_I better just shut him up' _Squall thought as he dove in for his attack.

'_What the hell is he doing, he's heading straight for Irvine,' _Seifer pondered at Squall's choice of attack.

Squall continued straight on and then he did something strange he jumped in the air. This confused Irvine until he felt a foot stomp on his head and force him onto the ground. The boost of Irvine's head had allowed Squall to jump further. It almost looked like Squall was flying.

It was then what Squall did next that shocked Seifer. He spun around in the air so he was facing away from the hoop. He dunked the ball in and his hands simply held onto the hoop for a while before letting go. But what Seifer found strange was he swore he felt Squall's eye on him.

Squall landed on the ground gracefully, his attention then diverted to Irvine who was on the ground rubbing his head from the attack Squall had made on his head.

"How the hell did you do that?"" Raijin asked. He was another member of the team and Seifer's best friend.

There was short pause before the Squall decided to answer. "It's a reflex." They all watched him in amazement as he turned around and walked out of the building shortly followed by Zell.

"Seifer," a voice cried out. The blonde turned to see the coach walking towards him.

"Yes, Coach Ward" Seifer instantly replied.

"I want that boy on our team," Ward stated. "Any guy, who can shut Irvine up, has got to be someone special. It's strange but he reminds me of someone."

"Sure coach," Seifer answered without one single thought process running through his mind. The events that had just occurred had left Seifer baffled there were things that he started to notice about Squall. Little things, that no one else seemed to pick up. He was almost frightening in one sense and yet so alluring in another. Those pierce blue eyes were something that Seifer would have in his mind for the rest of that day.

* * *

'_Stupid Irvine,' _Squall scolded mentally. _'How dare he speak to Seifer in that way! Insignificant BRAT! I should have broken his legs.'_

He then bashed his fist against the wall in fury. _'Poor Seifer, why didn't he defend himself to that FREAK.' _He gritted his teeth in anguish. _'If that cowboy hurts Seifer in any way again… I'll make sure he wished he was never born.'_

"I knew you had in you," a cheery Zell cried. "But man, I didn't expect dark Squall to come out."

Squall's mind started to recollect on what he had done. Seifer must have thought he was freak with that attitude he had shown.

"Man, what made you snap?" Zell asked grinning. "I mean it was kind of cool but scary. I mean, I am not complaining, it's nice to have someone shut Irvine up."

"I don't know," Squall murmured. He decided to let Zell to continue talking since that was what Zell was best at and it was great way to avoid the subject of what had just occurred.

"Irvine's always a jerk but he's particularly hard on Seifer since he became the captain of the team," Zell began to rant.

"Really?" Squall asked his left eyebrow rising in intrigue.

"Yeah," Zell gasped. "I think we should back to the gym."

"Nah, let's not," Squall slurred for a moment. "Why don't you tell me all about these mean things that Irvine's done instead?"

"Umm…okay," Zell said in a confused manner. However, Squall knew which buttons to press to change Zell's mood.

"I just want to know more about my team, bad things as well as the good," Squall said as he widened his eyes thirsty for knowledge.

"This means you're joining," Zell screeched in joy. "That's great."

"So come on share the details," Squall questioned subtly.

"Your right, you ought to know. Well it started like this…" Zell started, his train track of a mouth moving off at rocket speed fuelled into action. Boy did Zell like to talk but for once in Squall's life there was a lot of importance) in the words Zell spoke. Little did Zell know that the darkness that had spurned in Squall was about to grow, a hell of a lot more!

* * *

**Seifer:** Baby Squall is so cute but grown up Squall is a little…. 

**Squall:** NUTS! What the hell is up with me?

**Seifer:** I was going to say dark. It's sexy. The dark side is so cool no wonder Anakin Skywalker turned towards it. Thinks about a dark side Sith lord Squall clad in leather and black

**SBQ: **Ah, my Bishies a bunch of horny teenagers with issues. Sorry it's been long. Life sucks as you guys know. Can't handle any more coursework! Hope you guys enjoy! Please Review!


End file.
